finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Freund
Ashley Freund was one of the survivors of the Devil's Flight derailment in Final Destination 3. Ashley (along with her best friend Ashlyn) were popular cheerleaders at the McKinley High School who attended a carnival at their school. She and Ashlyn were constantly stalked by Frankie Cheeks before the ride. In Wendy's premonition, Ashley dies when she flies off the roller-coaster after the front cars detache. After the premonition, Wendy tried to convince everyone to get off the roller coaster and Kevin and Lewis got into a huge fight. Ashley and her friend were offended by the quarrel and decided to get off the ride. Like the other survivors, Ashley and Ashlyn were upset over the deaths of their friends. She even tried to invite Wendy over to the tanning salon to help take her mind off Jason, but she didn't accept the offer. Ashley was the second survivor to die.thumb|right|300px|Ashley and Ashlyn's Death Death When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold, and decides that turning up the heat because "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashlyn had forgotten her iPod, so Ashley decided to look through the CDs on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accid entely pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cub persperates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises. The two girls notice something is wrong when it starts to get too hot and they begin to sweat. However, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack. The coat rack knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashlyn's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed at the exact moment the shelf fell on it, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashley's bed, and then slides into the opening slot in Ashlyn's bed, preventing them from leaving. Both girls begin to scream for help as the temperature rises and their skin begins to burn and tear. The glass above Ashley shatters all over her face and soon enough, the glass underneath her breaks and a fire ignites, burning her flesh. With no one to help her, Ashley lies in her bed screaming as she is burned alive. Signs/Clues *Wendy's photo of Ashley and Ashlyn is overexposed, making it look like they're on fire. *After Ashley wins at the water gun booth, her prize is an inflatable palm tree, which represents the potted palm, which knocked over the shelf, that locks the tanning beds, trapping Ashley & Ashlyn. *Ashley and Ashlyn listen to "Love Rollercoaster" before the beds burn. *It is ironic due to the fact that the word "ash" is in their names. *When Wendy is in her room, her lamp's light bursts. *Before they could even go to the tanning room, the camera shows a canister containing an alcoholic (flammable) liquid, showing that what Kevin said was right. It refers to Valerie Lewton's vodka. This shows Ashley's smoothie can cause a lot of trouble. *In a less painful and time consuming death, Ashley and Ashlyn are electrocuted in a deleted scene. Ashley lies in her bed screaming as the temperature rises, but Ashlyn manages to get out, only to get whacked in the head by the wood. Ashley struggles to get free, but can't until Ashlyn wakes back up. When Ashlyn grabs Ashley's hand, the bed breaks and instead of a fire igniting, Ashley is electrocuted by the current. *During Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, the song "Hundred Grand" by Pete Atherton plays, which is the same song that played at the unveiling of the Flight 180 memorial in Final Destination. *In the opening sequence, there are two women, known as "The Electric Sisters", who were electrocuted in their electric chairs, their skins, were overexposed. *On one of the tanning beds there's a sign that says, "These beds are ready. Are YOU?" Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley